


「甜橘」

by Universe42



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe42/pseuds/Universe42
Relationships: 队友
Kudos: 4





	「甜橘」

「 甜橘 」

柳太阳在嘈杂的水果摊前接到金辉映的电话，他刚买完周六直播的食材。

“泳均?”柳太阳边接通了点电话，手上挑着颜色鲜艳的熟透橘子。  
“哥……觉得哪里都不舒服。”低沉的嗓音含糊不清的传过来，带着一点不着痕迹的亲昵的鼻音。

“泳均，哪里都不舒服该怎么买药给你呢?”柳太阳将挑好的橘子递给店主。

“我需要哥，太阳哥，我一个人在家。”对面的人即使不舒服讲话也是一长串的，“我也不清楚，我想哥回来。”实在很少见的这么明显的依赖，让柳太阳开始担心起来，还是快点回去比较好。

市场里宿舍不远，柳太阳一开始只是走得很快，但心里却越来越急，便迈开腿跑了起来，袋子里的橘子有几颗掉了出来，骨碌碌的乱滚。柳太阳只顾慌忙看上一眼，就差一点要绕错了路口，急匆匆的在宿舍楼下的药店买了两片退烧贴，金辉映也许是发烧了，天气总是变得很快，他又总是不注意。

从外套口袋里掏出钥匙插进锁孔中转动时，“这个总让他乱套的弟弟。”心中这样想着，柳太阳有些无奈的笑了笑。

买来的食材随手往沙发上一摆，就踩着拖鞋往两人的房间走。

“泳均?” 人不在床上，床上只有几道躺过后的皱褶，被子乱七八糟的被堆在角落。

“哥，我在这。” 因为憋在被子里瓮里瓮气的声音传了出来，柳太阳坐在自己的床边，把金辉映蒙住头的被子掀开来。染回黑色的头发，让他整个人看上去都很乖巧。

怀里抱着自己的睡衣，睁着红红的眼睛还在看手机，柳太阳好气又好笑的伸手去探金辉映的额头温度，从室外进来还有些冰凉的手背贴在发热的额头上，又挡着他看手机的眼睛，眼珠还转来转去的让人手心发痒。金辉映闭着眼睛，用也发着烫的脸贴了下柳太阳的手。

“外面的太阳落山了，所以哥就出现在我这了吗?”

柳太阳笑了起来，“在说些什么呢?”  
手太凉了，试不出温度来，金辉映还想说些什么 就被捧住了脸颊，额头被轻轻地贴着。

金辉映发愣的盯着眼前人长长的睫毛一眨一眨，像自己小时候抓不到的萤火虫。

他不自觉的握住了捧着自己脸颊的手，拇指从过指关节手背摩挲过指关节，温暖又亲近的刚刚好，这样刚刚好的距离，总是一直维持着，金辉映觉得心里有什么在叫嚣，打破它，再走近一些。

柳太阳直起身来在床头柜里找之前买的电子体温计，快点测一下金辉映多少度比较好，应该不是很严重，另一只手由着金辉映将手指滑入指缝间紧紧的相扣。

“嘀”凉凉的金属头测温计让金辉映激灵了下“38.5℃”

太阳松了口气，摸了摸他的头发。“金泳均，怎么看成40度的，吓到哥了。”

“我不会看啊，我没找到电子的…”说着说着眼睛就闭上了，眼下是淡淡的乌青，眉头都皱着，像在隐忍些什么。“小孩子天天干嘛这么严肃”温凉手指触上将他抚开来，他看着金辉映的时候，总觉得心中的关爱都汹涌着，想要为他做好一切，更想让他能够照顾好自己。

他想抽出左手给金辉映贴个退烧贴，床上的人哼了一声翻了个身，有些干燥的嘴唇蹭着手背有些痒，忽然闻到空气中金泳均香草薄荷味的信息素，挠得他心猛颤了下，快速地把手抽了回来，干脆利落地将退烧贴贴在金辉映发烫的额头上就快步走到厨房，拧开煤气灶那一刻他在发现自己的脸也在发烫。

一定是暖气的问题，他在心里安慰自己。

暖调的灯光在客厅亮着，白米在锅中上下扑腾，加的是中午煲完还剩下的米饭，金辉映又不按时吃饭。

粥很快就熟了，柳太阳端着粥往房间走。

※  
房间门为了方便自己进来，并没有关。

柳太阳一抬头就看见了金辉映穿着黑色的棉质T恤，长了的头发乱糟糟半盖住眼睛，盘腿坐在床上，也没有盖着被子。

金辉映听到有人开门，眼神有些锋利的转了过来，看见那个人的身影时，有棱角的冰霜就软化成水了。

“怎么不盖好被子？”柳太阳将白粥搁在床头柜上，有些责备的问一直看着他的金辉映。

“哥....好热啊。”柳太阳的手被略高温度的另一双手包住了，那双总有几分清寒的眼神升起他看不懂的雾气。

鼻息间都是越来越浓的香草薄荷味，“太阳哥你摸一下，真的好奇怪。”alpha的信息素压的柳太阳腿有些发软，他是omega当然明白现在的局面擦枪走火只是一瞬间的事情。

但是他是金辉映，也许他只是烧得太难受了，他辩解着。

手犹豫地想去摸一下金辉映的脸颊，就被有些大的力道拽向胸膛，整个人也斜斜地靠在发热的身体上。

掌心下，他能感觉到心脏有力而快速地跳动着。金辉映垂下眼看他。

“哥身上全是甜甜的味道，刚才起就是。”声音带上了几分沙哑，沙沙地穿过耳朵，让柳太阳忍不住颤栗了一下。

他撑着少年并不夸张的胸肌想坐直身来，“泳均，别闹了，你自己先待会儿…！”

alpha的力气大得吓人，结实的手臂揽过他的肩往床上压，一只手就轻松将柳太阳的双手扣在头顶，半跪在了哥哥身上。

“太阳，别让我一个人。我需要你。我要你。”

柳太阳才明白过来，金辉映哪里发烧了，这是alpha发情了。

金辉映胡乱地就开始脱自己的上衣，手肘撑在柳太阳头侧，低下头来就想咬破柳太阳颈后的腺体，软湿的舌轻舔了下omega敏感的颈后，用牙去磨着脆弱的皮肤。

柳太阳的眼泪都要盈上来了。“泳均，别…”伸手去推覆在自己身上的人，想撑起身子。alpha好像听进去了，用有些粗的指腹擦了下身下人发红的眼尾，看他深邃的眼窝眉目间盈满温柔，亮闪闪地发着光，只看着他，被薄荷味染了满身。

“哥不要乱动。”喉结上下滑动了下。

金辉映将头埋进柳太阳颈间，细密地吮吻着，从颈侧、锁骨到被敞开的胸前，鼻息间热气呼在身下人身上，柳太阳哀求地看着他。

金辉映还是含住了乳白皮肤上的一抹深红，舌尖来回打着转，濡湿后揉捏它。“为什么有牛奶味？”柳太阳扭过头去羞耻地闭上眼睛。omega本来就无法抗拒alpha，本来就是这样的，他告诉自己。

焦糖和香草的信息素越发交织在一起，喘息声起伏着，寡薄唇与肌肤若即若离地点下红痕，骨节分明的手插入金辉映的发间，黑与白映出纯白与邪恶来，禁忌做符咒在其间穿行绕丝成结。柳太阳将脸埋进有香草气息的枕间，热湿的气息闷湿了脸，洇染了亮黑的瞳仁，一片牛乳的汪洋，焦糖的甜腻香气。

金辉映停住了，柳太阳能听见，被努力节制的喘息。

脸被扳正了过来，金辉映高高的俯视着柳太阳，看到自己哥哥漂亮的像在奈良看过的被圈养的小鹿眼睛，各有一条湿湿的泪痕爬下脸颊，在黑暗中映着电影般斑斓的光彩，还有自己。

大拇指抹去那滴眼泪，掌心贴着脸颊拨开有些湿黏沾在脸上的发，omega后知后觉委屈的眼泪叭哒叭哒往下落，揽住身上男人的脖颈，用力滑行圈住紧紧搂在怀里。

“金泳均…金泳均…金泳均…”低低地念着，像含在口中的糖果，念出这个名字的时候怎么都是甜意，即使他又气又害怕。

alpha的身体热得像块烙铁，意识强行克制生理时，就像一支帆船在汪洋漂泊，身下早已叫嚣着要omega的柔软，可他不舍得。

柳太阳已经松开他了，只是还虚环着他的肩，情欲并不只是一个人的事情，alpha发情时omega也会受到影响，本来就是两个成年人。

“亲一下哥总是可以的吧？”声音低哑传出来，声带振动得让人发痒。

等不及得到那未知的回答了，仰看着他的脸，泛着红意眼神中是含水的，自己作了回答。先含住丰软的唇，还留着甜味的润唇膏味道，轻易就可以顶开牙齿设的关防、掠夺城池，吸吮红艳的舌，扫荡暖红如洞房的口腔，唇与齿总碰撞在一起，是笨拙的小孩子，嘴唇都被吸得红肿，分开的时候，扯拉出几条银丝来，两个人都喘着气。

“怎么办，哥，我想要的好像太多了。”唇边落下有些湿的吻印，金辉映咬上了已经被情欲晕红了的脖颈肌肤，牙尖刺破腺体的时候，柳太阳头脑还发懵地搅在一起，金辉映安抚着与他十指相扣着，香草薄荷味的信息素在血液中流动着，两种味道交融在一起。

金辉映猫一样的两片薄唇沾了些血珠，笑着，像一枝沾带露水夜晚绽放的白玫瑰，清冷中透着几分妖异来。“太阳是我的。” 就有些不稳的站起身来翻找抑制剂，一饮而尽后就径直往浴室走去，力道有些大的合上了门，哗啦啦的淋浴声响了起来。

柳太阳还红着脸躺在床上，呼吸还没平复下来。  
“什……什么呀。”

不知道金辉映是什么时候出来的，柳太阳睡得有些迷迷糊糊的，被子被掀起来袭进一阵凉意，但很快人体特有的温暖就朝他靠近了过来。他闻到香草薄荷的味道，omega被标记后很依赖那个气息，自觉的往金辉映的怀里钻，金辉映有些僵直的环住了柳太阳，低下头来看是不是自己吵醒了他，柳太阳的眼尾有些红意没有消，眉目恬静的像月亮下淌过的小溪，金辉映吻了吻熟睡的人的发顶。

“晚安，哥。”

“太阳！沙发上为什么有个橘子?”李达渊的声音大老远从客厅传过来，柳太阳还满脑子混沌的刷着牙。  
“你哥我差点坐烂他！”

“橘子……”大脑吃力的反应着。  
突然就有回忆插入脑中，水果摊、钥匙、退烧贴、香草薄荷的味道，早上不见人影的金辉映、床头凉掉的白粥、镜子上映出的吻痕，隐隐作痛的后颈。

“啊！完蛋了……” 柳太阳把头顶在镜子上，怎么也想不明白。

“什么完蛋了?”李达渊喊了半天没人应，就自己探了个头进来。  
“你身上怎么这么浓的金泳均的味道?”李达渊有些嫌弃的捏着鼻子问。

一双恼羞成怒又漂亮的眼睛怒视着他，耳朵尖红的要滴血。

李达渊没有眼力见的继续往下说“你这个橘子……”

“天气凉了，哥多吃点橘子增强下抵抗力吧！”用力的关上了门。

留下李达渊一个人在门外凌乱，迟疑的把橘子剥开来塞了瓣到嘴里，“金泳均那小子也好奇怪，一大早就出门了。”

“这个橘子还挺甜的。”

TBC


End file.
